


What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Embarrassed

by April_Showers



Series: Imagines Alternate Universe Volume 1 [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meeting, Singing, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy expected Clarkson’s powerful voice to float through, but a man’s shrill voice came out instead. Amy stumbled backwards out of shock, then rushed to confront the singer-there was a man in the women’s restroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you dancing in your underwear to a Kelly Clarkson song in a public restroom while brushing your teeth? AU

 

          Amy and her mom loved taking road trips together; especially when they went nowhere in particular. Since her mom worked long, tiring hours at the restaurant, the moments spent together were precious. What else was precious was the size of Mrs. Pond’s bladder combined with a love of tea and, which resulted in frequent rest area stops.  Mrs. Pond pulled off for the third time in the past two hours.

            ‘Not that I don’t love spending time with you, Mum, but I would rather it not be at the roadside loo.’

            ‘Of course, dear. I’ll only be a few minutes,’ Patricia Pond said, speedwalking to the women’s restroom.

            Amy sighed and followed behind her. ‘Oh well, I suppose I could touch up my make up.’ She walked around the corner and heard the faint opening chords of ‘Stronger’ by Kelly Clarkson from the shower area. Amy expected Clarkson’s powerful voice to float through, but a man’s shrill voice came out instead. Amy stumbled backwards out of shock, then rushed to confront the singer-there was a man in the women’s restroom.

            ‘Hello,’ Amy shouted. ‘Do you know this is the women’s restroom?’ She was faced with a lanky and very tall man, wrapped in only a towel and singing into a toothbrush. He initially turned around unfazed, but gave a girlish scream upon seeing the young woman. A clatter echoed through the tiled structure, not interrupting the belting chorus.

            ‘I think you dropped your toothbrush,’ Amy said, not breaking eye contact.

            ‘I-uh, can explain,’ the man began.

            ‘When a man is in a ladies’ washroom, it isn’t for wholesome reasons,’ Amy lowered her voice and moved toward him slowly.

            ‘What are you doing? I don’t know you!’ The man pushed the approaching Amy to an arm’s distance. Amy pouted slightly and straightened her sweater.

            ‘I just wanted a bit of fun,’ Amy whined.

            ‘Well, I do know fun.’          

            ‘What are you doing in the ladies’ restroom on the side of the motorway?’ Amy asked, clearing her throat.

            ‘The shower in the Tardis is behaving wonky and this was the nearest stop to where I was. And, there’s an outlet for my radio,’ he finished just as the final chords of ‘Stronger’ came through the speakers.

            The young redhead stared at him in disbelief. ‘You are mad. What’s a Tardis?’

            ‘My-uh-traveling mechanism.’

            ‘Oh, so like your mobile home?’

            ‘Yes, let’s go with that.’

            ‘Amy, sweetheart, I’m ready to go!’ Patricia yelled out from the opposite side of the bathroom.

            ‘Amy, what a lovely name,’ the man said.

            ‘Thanks, and yours is?’ Amy asked, walking towards the exit.

            ‘You can call me the Doctor.’

            ‘Doctor of what?’ Amy yelled back, turning the corner.

            ‘Just Doctor!’ he responded.

            Amy’s head popped back around the corner. ‘Well, Just Doctor, your towel fell off ten minutes ago,’ she finished with a smirk.

 

 


End file.
